The College Trainer
by The-Enlightened-Sovereign
Summary: Having your dream go up in smokes before it ever began is tough. For some, it takes years to get over. For Ash Ketchum, he may never get over it.
1. Easy Decisions

**Thank you to anyone who is giving this fic a chance. My name is the Enlightened Sovereign, but you can just call me Jalen. This is my first fic so bare with me as I get used to this site. Here is the background of the fic:**

 **1\. This is an AU, but not much actually changes from the typical Pokémon Universe.**

 **2\. People can start their journeys after high school and receive their starters when they turn sixteen. While some trainer's start there journey immediately after high school. Most people head off to college where they can learn more about the Pokémon abilities and nature, along with advance battling strategies, then after college they start their journey. Now, while many people prepare for their journey's by attending college, only a few are actually on the Pokémon Battling Team a University. These people are basically like college athletes. Gyms and the Pokémon League work the same as they would in the games.**

 **3\. While this fic is based around a college trainer, there will be little, if any, class time in the plot. The plot will mostly revolve around the Pokémon Battling at the collegiate level and the emotion that goes into college athletics.**

 **4\. This will not be anything like a typical school fic.**

\- _4:00 A.M. -_

Pitch black was the room. No movements were present. There was nothing you could smell. There was only one sound. The sound of a snoring high school senior named Ash Ketchum. Ash wasn't in his bed however, he had fallen asleep on his computer desk. The computer screen turned off soon after. Usually when something like this happened, it would be because Ash was up all night watching meaningless online videos, but this was not one of those times. Ash was up all night watching and refreshing his email. After all, today was the day students throughout the nation would find out whether their dream colleges either accepted or rejected them. This was especially true in Kanto where options for college were endless due to their high quality and relatively affordable tuition. However, Ash had only applied to two universities. One of the two, University of Indigo, he only applied to because his mother, Delia, had strongly recommend it. However, there was really only one place Ash wanted to go: Kanto University.

Kanto University had been stuck in Ash's mind since his childhood. His mother didn't go to college and he never knew his father so it was up to him to take his own path. However, from the beginning of his childhood his mom was always reminding him about the importance of going college and all the opportunities it would bring. For the most part these Delia's efforts were ignored. However, her luck changed one day when she was watching TV and turned the channel to a college Pokémon battle between Kanto University and Johto State University. She was never that into Pokémon battles, so she was about to change the channel again until Ash told her to keep it there. Ash couldn't get enough of the battle. He loved every aspect of it from the college crowds, to the bands playing epic tunes, the trainers locked in a duel of wits, and of course the Pokémon. Kanto University won the battle behind the power of a future champion by the name of Red.

After the match Ash began researching more information about Kanto University. The more he read about them, the more he fell in love with the school. From that moment on not only had Ash declared that he would one day be a Pokémon Trainer as well, but that he would represent Kanto University as well. So for the rest of his childhood all the way to the present, Ash filled his life with anything that had Kanto University's name on it. These items could've been as small as much or as large as his entire room design. Needless to say, he had found his dream college. He had found his future.

Ash's enthusiasm turned into ambition during his teen years. High school felt like a choir to Ash, but he knew his Kanto University dreams depended on his high school performance so he put in the necessary effort. Difficult subjects, such as Calculus and Physics, were extremely challenging for Ash and easier subjects were simply uninteresting to the teen. The only courses Ash ever enjoyed were Pokémon related. In particular, Advance Pokémon Battling attracted Ash's interest, supplying him with countless new techniques and important information. After studying the abilities and characteristics of Kanto Pokémon, Ash found himself of loving them all. So much so that he couldn't even decide on a starter Pokémon when he turned sixteen. Thankfully, Ash didn't end up having to choose since he woke up late the day of his birthday and received the only Pokémon available: Pikachu. While Ash and Pikachu didn't get along at first, they're relationship would grow stronger than any other trainer and Pokémon bond. Because of this, Ash had purposely woken up late on everyone of his birthday since. With his Pokémon partner set and his knowledge of Pokémon battles remarkable, Ash knew the last step was to get accepted into Kanto University. After that, he could start living his dream.

* * *

 _\- 2 hours later -_

Delia had woke up like any other day. She got out of bed, took a shower, did her hair, and began making breakfast for her son. She finished making breakfast and then set Ash's plate up. However Ash wasn't showing up. Delia became suspicious, Ash usually would race down to the kitchen for breakfast as soon as he woke up. Sometimes he'd be at the table hungry for food before she even began making breakfast. Delia stared at Ash's untouched plate for another twenty minutes before she went up to check on him.

"Ash are you awake yet?" Delia asked as she knocked on his door.

There was no response, so Delia decided to walk in on her own. She was surprised to see that Ash was indeed awake, looking at his computer screen.

"Ash your breakfast is ready. Now stop looking a screen that is hurts your eyes and come down to eat." Delia informed her son.

Ash remained silent. He stayed seated on his chair, looking at the computer chair, and not saying a word.

"What is so important on that screen that you have to ignore your own mother?" Delia asked as she approached her frozen son.

As soon as Delia's eyes met the computer screen, she understood Ash's dilemma. Ash had an email from Kanto University open and Delia didn't even have to read it to figure out what the university had just informed him. All she had to see was the word 'rejected' written in the first line of email.

"Oh Ash, it will be alright." Delia announced in an effort to console her son.

"I didn't get in." Ash said with an emotionless tone.

"Ash, you tried your best and at the end of the day that's all we can do."

"I didn't get in." Ash repeated.

"I know this must be hard for you, but please understand that Kanto University's doesn't change who you are."

Ash got up from his seat and took a look around his room. Every corner of the room had something, whether it be a sticker or furniture, that represented Kanto University. Everything that Ash had done in school and in community service had been accomplished for Kanto University. Every dream Ash ever had involved Kanto University. In reality, attending Kanto University was Ash's dream. The realization that his dream was dead was too much for the teen. Ash stood there and began to cry. He always made sure to never get too down on himself, in order to avoid crying. but this was simply too much for the teen.

"Ash please. there's no need to cry." Delia pleaded.

Ash ignored Delia's words and continued to cry. He didn't care what anybody would say about him, he just needed to let his crushed soul out.

"Ash listen to me," Delia announced as she hugged her son. "Everything's going to be alright."

"No it won't be!" Ash yelled back.

He then viciously shoved her off of him, sending her to ground. Surprisingly, Delia got up without saying a word and simply approached her sobbing son with another warm gesture. Ash looked back at her with confusion as to why she wasn't going to yell at him. However, just as he lowered his guard, she slapped him in the face and sent him brutally to the ground.

"Now listen here you little brat! I don't care that get rejected by your dream college, you can never disrespect me, your own mother, like that ever again! Have I made that point clear yet?"

Ash's sadness were soon turned into fear. Tears were no longer coming down from his face, he was finally ready to listen.

"Yes." Ash responded as he was trembling in fear.

"Good!" Delia shouted. "Listen, you know you're my baby and will always be my baby, but there's no denying you're nearly a grown man. A real man takes what's available to him and makes the most of it while still finding happiness in the outcome because he knows there's always a tomorrow. He knows one bad break isn't the end of the world. You, right now, are acting like a spoiled brat who just found out his favorite toy had been taken away. If you want to be treated like a man, act like it! Do I make that clear?"

Ash quickly picked himself up and wiped away his tears.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good," Delia responded. "Next, if you claim to truly love Pokémon, then this will not be the end of the road. I'm not sure if you will ever be able to get into Kanto University, but you can still go on a journey and become a great Pokémon Trainer. If you feel that you need to study more about Pokémon before you go, you could always enroll at a community college. So don't tell me your dream is dead because it's certainly not. Unless, becoming a great Pokémon Trainer wasn't your dream after all and you were only in it for the University."

While Delia awaited to respond, the sound of an email notification was heard. Ash looked at the screen and saw he had just received an email from The University of Indigo, the only other college he applied to. The email read:

 _Dear Mr. Ketchum, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into The University of Indigo. The school capabilities that you displayed in school, particularly in subjects related to Pokémon, combined with your outgoing interest of becoming a great Pokémon Trainer are exactly the kind of qualities we look for in all of our students. Most people know us best for our excellent academic departments, but we have also been working towards establishing stronger sports programs as well, especially in Pokémon Battling. That's where we feel you could make your presence felt the most. We don't often receive students who are interested in Pokémon Battling, so that makes students like you all the more special. We sincerely hope to see you in the upcoming fall, both enrolled as a student and involved in our Pokémon Battling program._

Even Ash had to admit he was impressed. The message seemed sincere, and specialized for him only. For most people, this would an opportunity they would jump at in an instant. However, Ash was not most people.

"Mom you know I only applied there because you practically forced me to," Ash said breaking the silence. "I don't even know how I got in to be honest. I don't think such an academically focused place would be right for me."

"You got in because they were looking for ambitious people with dreams and goals that make them unique. They were looking for people who wanted to be Pokémon Trainers and they are willing to give you a spot in their campus in order to help you pursue and achieve your dreams. So I ask you this Ash: is becoming an amazing Pokémon Trainer your real dream? Or was going to Kanto University your real dream?"

Delia looked at her son as he mentally debated the question. It was clear that if Ash's dream was more about Pokémon than about Kanto University, then he surely would go to Indigo. For any person with sense, this would be a no-brainer. However, Ash found it difficult to imagine himself becoming a great trainer, even at the collegiate level, without being a part of Kanto University. Ash knew he was being irrational, but frankly he didn't care. This was a genuinely difficult decision for Ash. He could either pursue his being a Pokémon Trainer at Indigo, or not go and think of a plan for his future after high school. The choice was obvious for the vast majority of people. For once, Ash was one of those people.

"You know what my decision already is, don't you Mom?" Ash said without enthusiasm.

 **So there it is. Constructive criticism is always accepted.**


	2. Indigo's lifestyle

**Hey there, I'm not dead. Yeah, that would've been pretty lame if I gave up the story after just one chapter. Another story with potential that was abandoned. That's not the case however. I know it's been a full year since I updated, but I assure you I'm ready to update at a weekly basis. I lost the drive for fanfiction, and Pokémon in general, shortly after I started this fic, but now I'm back and more pumped about this story than ever. I'm extremely excited that I can incorporate some of my college experiences into this story as well since it keeps new ideas fresh in my mind. It's summer and next school year will be my Junior year at UCSD so I've grown accustomed to the college life and now I'm under much less stress than before. I'm ready to continue this story and I hope you are too. I'M SO PUMPED! You're gonna enjoy the story I assure you.**

The University of Indigo was certainly a sight to be seen. The towering buildings and peaceful landscape of Indigo were complemented nicely by clear blue skies that made even beautiful beaches pale in comparison to tranquility of the prestigious university. A view like this would overwhelm anyone with the gift of sight. Ash Ketchum however, was not interested in the sightseeing aspect of Indigo. He merely shrugged off the slight feeling of astonishment and headed straight towards the Pokémon stadium. Afterall, that's where Indigo needed him the most.

It was welcome week at Indigo, so the entire campus was covered in school pride. Buildings had welcome banners hung up, student leaders were decked out in the Indigo's colors of gold and blue, and there were many events scheduled to incorporate the new freshman into school organizations. Pictures of Indigo's mascot, the Golden Knights, were posted throughout the campus to further promote school spirit. Despite all the school pride being presented, the majority of the students maintained their class as they explored the campus. Had this been Kanto University, there would be guys walking without their shirts on, girls walking around without much clothing, and plenty of chaotic activities to promote athletic programs. At Indigo however, the student body didn't have much spirit since most of them came from the upper class of society and were at the university to pursue their academic fields of study. In contrast at Kanto University, having a good time was more important than studying for the most part.

After Ash walked around the campus for a bit, he was able to confirm what he already believed: he didn't fit in at Indigo. This was because for one, most students were dressed in a sophisticated, well made outfit. A dress code isn't enforced at Indigo either, students simply found it casual to wear that kind of attire. Ash on the other hand was dressed in his traditional trainer clothes: black pants, along with a blue shirt and a red hat with a white Pokéball in the middle. Another thing would be that almost all of the student he saw were carrying heavy books about numerous high level academic subjects such as Calculus II, Organic Chemistry, and Molecular Biology. While Ash himself was not dumb, he was far from a genius. He tried hard in class, but had little desire to become a standout student. His focus was on Pokémon Battling.

Ash quickly realized why Indigo was so eager to accept a student who focused on battling. There was not another person wearing trainer clothes, holding a book about Pokémon, or even holding a Pokéball. While Ash enjoyed being seen as unique on campus, he couldn't help but think of how different the atmosphere would be at Kanto University where there are plenty of Pokémon Trainers who are respected and admired throughout the university. At this moment Ash began to feel jealous towards his best friend Gary Oak, who did get accepted into Kanto University, but decided not to compete in Pokémon Battling and instead to pursue the same field as his grandfather. If Ash could only switch places with Gary for just one minute to take in the atmosphere of Kanto University, that would appease all of his needs for many months. However, no such thing is possible and Ash knows he'll have to live the majority of life wondering what could've been. He could only hope these thoughts wouldn't become a regular part of his life.

Eventually after wandering around campus for an couple hours, Ash had found the Pokémon stadium. From the exterior, it was nothing spectacular. It wasn't half the size of the Indigo Plateau on the other side of the city, but that didn't surprise Ash considering the Pokémon League was held at the Plateau. The university's stadium was approximately thirty feet high, three hundred feet long and one hundred fifty feet wide. Ash could assume the stadium's capacity was approximately thirty thousand. Not too shabby for a small school, but nowhere near Kanto University's whose stadium's capacity exceed one hundred thousand. The interior was a different story however. The stadium had a large blue battlefield that looked like it had just been renovated. The jumbotron was enormous and like the field it looked brand new. All the seats appeared clean and were spaced out perfectly.

After taking a moment to admire the interior, Ash noticed someone else walk into the stadium. That someone was none other than Lance of the Elite Four.

"Hello there, you must be a new student." Lance said as he approached Ash.

Ash didn't reply for a few moments as he was shocked to see a former Pokémon Champion approaching him.

"Um, yes you're correct. I'm Ash Ketchum, a freshman at this college." Ash replied after regaining his focus.

"You seem a little nervous Ash. Are you a little uneasy about being on a college campus for the first time?" Lance asked.

"Well sort of, but I'm more nervous about one of Kanto's Elite Four members approaching me." Ash admitted. "What brings you here anyways?"

"I just came to visit my Alma Mater and the battlefield where my career as Pokémon Trainer kicked off." Lance revealed as he took a moment to take in the feelings of nostalgia.

"Wait you went to Indigo?" Ash asked blown away by what he just heard.

"Yep, I'm a proud Golden Knight. I consider this campus my second home and always encourage people of all types to attend this prestigious university." Lance informed.

"Well it certainly is prestigious, but I can't help but feel there's a lack of school spirit around campus." Ash replied.

"Yeah, I guess this place isn't what it used to be in terms of pride. It hurts a bit to see because when I attended the student body was among the most spirited in the nation. I think the campus has lost its energy." Lance admitted.

"Do you have any idea what changed?" Ash asked interested in what Lance had to say.

"Well, I have a theory." Lance replied.

 **There it is, after one whole year of waiting the second chapter is complete. I apologize if it was a bit short, but I have to get back to writing one step at a time. Also I'm sorry if I did a poor job describing the stadium, I wasn't sure what details to give it. Just imagine it as a small football stadium. Finally if you have any suggestions as to who should be Ash's roommates and coaches, feel free to either PM me or write a review about it. You have no idea how excited I am to finally finish this second chapter ad you can expect another one in a week. If you're as hyped as I am, then smash that follow option and feel free to review. That's all for now.**


	3. The effect of Greatness

**Well here we are a week later so I made good on my promise. I realize that I haven't really introduced Ash's Pokémon yet, but they'll show up next chapter I assure you. If you have any request for who Ash should have on his team(Pikachu is automatically included) then just leave your request in your review. Ash can have any Kanto Pokémon except legendaries. Well enough talk, here's the chapter.**

"Before I tell you what I'm thinking, I must ask who's your favorite Pokémon Trainer?" Lance asked. Lance's question caught Ash a bit off guard, but it was an easy question nevertheless.

"That's easy Red"

"There you have it. Red: the reason for Indigo's decline." Lance informed. Now Ash was very confused, what did Red have to do with Indigo's battling program?

"What do mean Red? What does he have anything to do with this?" Ash eagerly asked.

Lance took a deep breath as he looked at Ash. Explaining these sort of things were difficult when speaking to Red's fans. Lance always saw these fans as close minded so speaking bad about Red was equivalent to speaking to a wall. The fandom was one of the many reasons Lance disliked Red aside from the fact that Red took Lance's title as champion of Kanto.

"When I went here, Indigo was buzzing with enthusiasm. The success I had transformed Indigo into the powerhouse of Pokémon Battling despite never winning a national championship. Not much changed after I graduated either. Indigo wasn't as dominant as before, but home games were still electric and recruits were being brought in left and right. Then, Red happened. His performance at Kanto University was nothing short of marvellous as he brought home a national championship in each of his four years at Kanto. He became so popular and beloved in the Kanto region that he was one of Kanto's biggest celebrities while he was still in college. By the time he finally started his journey, he was already the face of Pokémon Battling. He then went on to become the youngest Pokémon Champion in history when he defeated me at the Indigo Plateau five years ago. To this day, he is still the champion and is widely regarded as the strongest trainer of the world." Lance knew this little lecture was contained no information that Ash didn't already know. Every Pokémon Trainer in Kanto knew the story Red. "So as Red's popularity went up, so did Kanto University's. Every championship Red won meant more trainers from Kanto and other regions applying to his school. Kanto University became the place to be for Pokémon Trainers. Indigo on the other hand was completely forgotten and we quickly went to having one of the worst battling programs in all the regions. Eventually, Indigo could not recruit even a single Trainer so the school has had to forfeit the past three seasons due to not having any trainers. Without Pokémon Battling, the school's athletics quickly lost it's appeal to the student body so social high school students stopped applying to the university. Now, all that's left in Indigo is a stellar academic program and an student body that's never had anything to provoke unity."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in."

Ash was silent for a few moments as he tried to take all everything that had just been thrown at him. The students couldn't be the problem because they've literally been without the idea of unity for their entire stay at Indigo. Ash could imagine that Indigo's appeal lied solely on it's academic prestige, which explains why he had nothing in common with any of the incoming freshman: they were there to study. This realization made Ash begin to lose hope in the idea of ever fitting in with the other students. Ash was a social person, he didn't enjoy the feel of loneliness. The drop in Ash's demeanor became visible.

"Look Ash, I know everyone wants to be at the school that's full of spirit and fun, but you have the opportunity to do something that nobody on any other college campus can. You have the opportunity to be the light that leads their school out of the darkness. You can be the one that restores the feeling of unity to the University of Indigo. I know it's a lot of pressure, but it's the truth. It only takes one person. One special person."

Lance's words had completely flushed out the feeling of isolation that flooded his mind a moment ago and were replaced with the feeling of ambition. He began to realize that he was in control of his future here. Rather than competing with other trainers for the opportunity to represent their school like trainers on other campuses, Ash was getting this opportunity handed to him. He was getting the opportunity to make a name for himself. There would be nothing in his way.

"Thanks Lance." Ash stated as he regained composure. "I'm definitely going to make the most out of this opportunity."

"That's great to hear Ash." Lance replied. He was relieved Indigo appeared to be receiving a determined trainer. "Tell me Ash, do you already know the rules of Pokémon battling at the collegiate level?"

"Yes I do. Each battle will be a double battle with each trainer using only three the entire battle. There's a time limit of thirty minutes with the teams switching sides at the fifteen minute mark. A team wins when it knocks out all of its opponent's Pokémon or if at the end of thirty minutes the teams has the more Pokémon remaining than their opponents. If both teams have the same number of Pokémon at the end of the thirty minutes, then it goes into sudden death overtime where the next team to eliminate a Pokémon is declared the winner. At the end of the season a committee will select the four best teams in all the regions and they will be entered into the playoffs where the winner will be crowned. Last year the University of Hoenn brought home the championship."

"Looks like you're a college battling junkie aren't you Ash?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't like to watch a battle or two." Ash admitted.

"That makes two of us Ash." Lance replied with a smile."Have you met your Trainer partner yet?"

"Actually no, I haven't even thought about who it's going to be yet?"

"Well Indigo usually puts each pair of trainers as roommates so if you head to your dorm you're may see them there." Lance revealed.

"Thanks, I'm going to head there right now. It was a pleasure meeting you Lance of the Elite Four."

"Please just call me Lance. Best of luck Ash, I'll be watching all season so you and your partner better put on a good show."

With those words Ash waved goodbye to Lance as he headed towards him dorm. However, first he would have to find his dorm.

* * *

 _30 Minutes of wandering later_

"Looks like this is it: room 480." Ash stated as he opened the door with his dorm key.

As soon Ash opened the door to the room, he quickly found that nobody was present. It didn't look like anyone had even entered the room until now since the room was extraordinarily clean. The room had a bunk bed with two closets on each side and two desk on the other side of the room. Ash lied down on the top bed as he took a moment to think about all that he had discussed with Lance. The moment didn't last long however as he soon heard someone opening the door. Ash eagerly turned to see how it was.

"About time you showed up, partner."

 **Yes, each battle will be a double battle. The reason for this is because all college sports revolve around teamwork so I thought Pokémon Battles in college should reflect this idea. Who is Ash's tag partner, let me know who you think it should be in the review section. Also the time limit in battle only exist in college battling, in regular Pokémon leagues the rules are the same as the anime. Finally I realize the discussion between Lance and Ash was very formal and may seem bland, but you have to realize that Ash, a college freshman, is meeting one of the best trainers in the world. That's all for now.**


	4. A Brand New Partnership

**Here we are, another chapter done on time.**

The young man who had just opened the door had dark brown hair, wore a blue suit with a red tie and appeared to be a bit short. He carried a nervous look on his face as he heard Ash address him. He turned to face Ash, but carried a shy look as he saw his teammate.

"Hello there, you must be the other Pokémon Trainer. What's your name?"

"Ash, and your's?"

"My name is Joe. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind if I set my stuff down right here?" Joe asked cautiously.

"Um, sure man. Set it down wherever you want." Ash replied confused as to why Joe would even ask for his permission. "What high school did you attend Joe?"

"Pokémon Tech High School."

"Pokémon Tech? I think I've heard of it. Is it the private school that only takes Pokémon Trainers and teaches them all the fundamentals about Pokémon Battling?"

"Yes, that's correct. It's where I learned everything I know about Pokémon."

"That's so cool. So does this mean you're a really strong trainer?" Ash asked enthusiastically.

"Well, not really. I was at the bottom of my class each of my years as a student. I had good grades, but what I learned from books didn't help my performance on the battlefield." Joe revealed. He slowly dropped his head down in shame as he imagined the disappointment Ash would feel knowing that he would have to team up with a scrub.

"Don't even worry about it Joe. I'm sure as you continue to gain experience you'll grown into a great trainer."

"Maybe." Joe replied as he continued to look at the floor. He had heard Ash's words before from his teachers but he simply couldn't imagine himself improving so drastically that he would ever be considered a strong trainer. "What about you Ash? Are you a strong trainer?"

"I wouldn't say I'm a weak trainer. I mean I could beat most of the kids in my school, but there was always someone better than me. Most of the time that someone was my friend Gary, but there were plenty of others who could beat me at school. I wasn't good enough to be recruited. I'm actually here as a walk on."

"That makes two of us Ash. I wasn't recruited anywhere either, but my grades were good enough to get into any college so I wasn't really worried about it."

"Well, it is what it is I guess. How about we stop talking about our battling abilities and we actually have a battle?" Ash asked as he shot up from his sitting position.

"A battle? Right now?" Joe responded surprised by Ash's suggestion.

"Yeah right now. You have your Pokémon right?"

"Yeah, but at the moment I only have one. I was in a rush to catch my flight so I didn't have any time to grab my other Pokémon. I'll transfer my other Pokémon over the moment I get the chance." Joe revealed slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine we'll just use one Pokémon each. I'll wait for you outside." Ash announced as he darted out of the room.

"Okay then, I guess we're doing this. I just hope I don't disappoint you Ash." Joe said to himself

Joe reached into his bag and pulled out a single Poké Ball. He stared at the Poké Ball for a while be speaking again.

"I hope I don't disappoint you either." Joe said to the Poké Ball.

* * *

Ash quickly scanned the battlefield. It wasn't anything impressive, simply a some a field of grass outside the dorm rooms. However, Ash prefered it this way. It was simple and reminded him of home in a place where he felt so out of place.

"You ready Joe?"

"Um, sure." Joe responded unenthusiastically.

Normally Ash would catch on to Joe's drop in demeanor, but he was far too excited to see Joe's concern.

"Alright then, Pikachu I choose you!" Ash announced as he threw his Poké Ball onto to the field.

"Pika!" The electric mouse yelled as he came out to the field.

"Pikachu I see, well it's not like I have a choice over what to use. Come on out Victreebel."

"Victree!" Out of Joe's Poké Ball arose the flycatcher Pokémon known as Victreebel. Victreebel seemed confused as to why it had been called out until it noticed that an energetic Pikachu was staring it down.

"Victreebel I know we haven't battled in a while, but try your best and we'll see how it goes." Joe said.

"Alright let's get this started! Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

In an instant Pikachu accelerated towards Victreebel and landed a direct hit before Joe could even give a command. The hit, while not large, pushed Victreebel back a couple feet.

"That Quick Attack was extremely fast and did more damage than expected, I'll have to contain Pikachu's speed if I want to have a chance to compete." Joe said to himself as he watched his Victreebel regain composure. "Victreebel use Vine Whip and grab Pikachu!"

"Pikachu use Double Team!"

Before Victreebel's Vine Whip attack was able to grab a hold of Pikachu, multiple copies of Pikachu formed and began running around in a circle around Victreebel.

"Double Team drastically increases Pikachu's evasion. It'll be hard to land an attack now, I have to lower that evasion. Victreebel use Sweet Scent!"

Suddenly a pink powder started coming out of Victreebel's mouth as filled up the battlefield. All of the Pikachu's stopped moving as they took in a scent of the powder.

"Now Victreebel use Leaf Storm!"

"Victreebel!"

Victreebel sent out a barrage of leafs that circled around in hurricane like fashion and engulfed the entire battlefield in a fury of hard hitting leafs, everywhere except around Victreebel. One by one Pikachu's copies began to disappear as they were struck by the attack. Soon enough, only the real Pikachu remained standing, although he was fighting to simply stay on his feet.

"Guess we'll have to head into the eye of the storm. Pikachu use quick attack to grab onto Victreebel's vines!"

Pikachu regain his focus and zipped towards Victreebel, taking damage along the way, but eventually reaching Victreebel and latching onto its vines.

"Oh no, Leaf Storm drops in power each time you use it, meaning if Pikachu survived that then there's not much I can do to knock out Pikachu." Joe said to himself as he watched Leaf Storm fade away as Victreebel struggled to get Pikachu off of its vines.

"Now Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Pikaaaachuuuu!"

Pikachu roared as it sent out a powerful Thunder attack straight through Victreebel's vines scoring a direct hit.

"Victree!" Victreebel yelled as it was hit by Pikachu's Thunder. Victreebel then collapsed onto the battlefield, signalling it had been defeated.

"On no Victreebel!" Joe shouted as he ran towards his fainted Pokemon.

"Alright, Pikachu we won!" Ash yelled as he ran towards his victorious electric mouse.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted while striking a triumphant pose.

Ash quickly hugged Pikachu before bringing out Pikachu's Poké Ball, something that Pikachu did not appreciate seeing.

"Hey, don't be like that. I know you don't like in there, but what will everyone think if they see me walking around with a Pikachu that isn't in a Poké Ball."

"Pika." Pikachu said as it turned its head away from Ash.

"How about I let you of your Poké Ball later and treat you to a delicious meal. One specialized for you."

"Pika Pika!" Pika exclaimed as he turned to Ash with a smile. Pikachu always loved eating the treats Ash prepared for it.

"Alright then, back in the Poké Ball you go."

With those words Pikachu was sent back into the Poké Ball and Ash turned his attention back to Joe, who appeared to have already returned his Victreebel and was staring at the grass with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey that a great battle." Ash said as he approached Joe.

"Your Pikachu is so strong Ash. You beat Victreebel with only two attacks and were able to handle Victreebel's strongest attack Leaf Storm. I'll have to do some major training if I want to be as strong as you."

Before Ash could open his mouth to respond, he noticed something rumbling around in the distant bushes.

"Hey is someone there?" Ash yelled hoping to get a response from whatever was in the bushes.

A figure started to arise from the bushes and presented itself. That figured cam in the form of a man, a man that Ash was sure he's seen before, but couldn't quite remember who it was. Joe on the other hand knew exactly who stood before them.

"You're the Pewter City gym leader!"

 **And that is that. In case you're wondering this is the same Joe from the school of hard knocks. In the reviews I found it was about a 50/50 split between Joe and Ritchie, but I decided to pick Joe because I feel his experience in a prestigious school makes him a much better fit for Indigo, a prestigious university. So what could Brock be doing here? I have no idea. Actually I do, I'm trying to add drama. Also I realize that Pikachu is in a Poke ball, which he should never be in, however I forget to mention anything about Pikachu not being in a Poké ball the previous three chapters so I thought it would be weird if I just said "Oh yeah and Pikachu has been outside its Poké ball the entire time". Don't worry though, he won't be in that Poké ball for long. That's all for now.**


End file.
